Since electronic sighting device and photoelectric sighting device can be integrated with multiple types of sensors, with the data of the sensors being comprehensively processed to be used in shooting assistance and provided for the shooter to improve the accuracy of shooting effectively, traditional mechanical sighting device and optical sighting device have been replaced by electronic sighting device and photoelectric sighting device in the prior art.
However, although in the process of shooting, multiple sensors provide effective assistance information to improve shooting accuracy, shooters still cannot shoot accurately, frequently because they cannot control a gun stably to miss the best shooting time or best shooting point, or because they apply a force on the trigger to cause an offset of the gunpoint.